


M.O.L.B – Mecha, Oxygen, Lover and Bodyguard

by UnknownMusing



Series: Based on the Song by HADOUKEN – MECHA LOVE AND OXYGEN [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on the Palyfest that Happened in 2014, F/M, Female character is a Mecha ( Robot), futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Prelude:I had been designed for a purpose.A Bodyguard, who was not Human and never had been.I was taught…to not feel by the person who created me, any Emotions like……Love….Hate….Anger….Grief…Pain….I was taught those things, were irrelevant to me. I should not pay attention to them at all.It was when he came along……. Mads Mikkelsen……. that everything……shattered into million pieces like mirrors all around me to come crashing down around my feet.





	M.O.L.B – Mecha, Oxygen, Lover and Bodyguard

 

Rain is thundering down on the city of Tokyo, unleashing it’s wrath onto the population, who live in it as they go back and forth their daily lives to get out of the storm’s way.

Down below, in the streets, billboards with paper notices have become so soaked it is difficult to tell what it even says, due to the ink bleeding out to run across the pavement like small black rivers going down the mountainside.

A figure, suddenly appears from alleyway, stumbling out of it into the thick crowd. It is almost like they are drunk if weren’t for the fact they are holding their hand to a ragged wound in their side, while a strange white substance seeps through their fingers to plip onto the pavement as they walk through the mass of people.

They come to stop, standing among the mass next to newspaper stand with rain thundering down on them soaking through the coat; clothes and onto their fine skin – which if one were to look more closely is not Human looking at all – then they fall backwards in slow motion.

 Their view of the world tilting to reveal the sky filled with black ominous clouds.

 Head lolling to one side on the stone pavement, some of their fringe falling in front of their eyes – startling golden with blue mixed within them like sea changing its form – and their hand holding the ragged wound slips off it.

 In the far distance there is the sound of cars pulling up; doors slamming shut and voices shouting as someone in white lab coat rushes over to their prone inactive body.

They are picked up, head lolling back and forth like they have become a puppet who has just had its strings cut by someone and lifted bridal style as the person, carries them over to a large Government Science Van then inside to the cot in the back of it, shaped like a giant cocoon.

They are laid down, allowing for tendrils of black pulsating tubes to come snaking out of holes in the cot, while their clothes they wear start distengrating into fine particles of tiny Butterflies – that fly off and out of the van into the air above where they immediately dissipate like they never existed in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

** M.O.L.B’s  P.O.V: **

_“You…exerted yourself again. What will it take me to make you understand?”_

_“Allow me to be who want to be.”_

_“You know I can’t M.O.L. B…. the Government is paying me great deal of money for your services.”_

_“You call killing people, service…when they look at me with strange looks and **water** in their eyes when I point the gun at them.”_

_“It….is only way to help this city thrive.”_

_“Is it? Is it?”_

I find myself hissing the words at my Creator…… ** _Dr. Harushimi Kyruk_** – renowned for his ability of understanding the Human brain; Artificial Intelligence and how to create machines like me - in a low voice, so the other scientists don’t hear me as the black tubes pulsating stretch themselves to allow me to move so my face is front of his.

I wasn’t A.I. though, but one of the older version and that was **_“Mecha”_** with nothing Human about me at all, while he lowers his head to take off his glasses so he can give them wipe and sighing in that way again then lift his head to say something only to change his mind.

He lays me back down in the cot, getting up to insert a small disk into the cocoon slot near the computer terminal and leaves me, heading over to his talk to the rest of the scientists as I feel my eyes slip close to allow for the Data Download to begin.

I just don’t expect a **_“strange premonition”_** that arrives, while it is happening to me.

_Laughter, chatter and giggling comes from the sitting room of the large house covered in many strange decorations, which shine brightly in around as I sit on the sofa, with someone…... **a Human** …..their arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug._

_I turn my face trying to see who are they….do I know them._

_They smile down at me softly with …. their hand coming up to cup my cheek softly stroking….my fake skin lightly with their thumb._

_I manage to pull back…trying to see their face. But all I see is blurred image of it, face not becoming revealed….to my systems and yet, when they…. kiss my forehead, I find myself…... shuddering or shivering as Human’s called it at it._

_Because…. I have no idea who they are and why I was with them._

 

**“WELCOME TO HANNIBAL: TOYKO PALEYFEST 2020 – FANNIBALS!!!”**

It says in such bold, large handwriting on the big sigh above in the lobby of the large Hotel, where the said event being held makes me pinch my nose – a Human action, which the Scientists had noticed that was first thing I did when I saw the first list of who was going to be under my Protection  - then lowering my hand back down to my side, follow the rest of the **_“Fannibal’s”_**   through to the large space where they had placed everything from the first Three Seasons of the Hannibal TV show in display cabinets.

Coming to the top of the stairs that lead down into, I stand there just admiring the view down below of people chattering, laughing and enjoying a good time as they comment; take pictures and pose ridiculous **_“Selfies”_** on the rare suits; murder props and a very huge dining table complete with what been on it when Will Graham had seen the Wendigo in one of the Episodes.

If you were here and saw me…. you would see I’m wearing black shirt and leather jeans – which to other eyes grabbed my ass very tightly……. _Thank you, pervy scientists back at G.S.U.T (Government Science Unit of Tokyo) ……. –_ with thankfully a simple belt, while the top buttons of the shirt – as it was rather warm in the large area and colder outside – undone then head down the steps, taking my time as I didn’t need to rush.

I head over to look at one of the display cabinets showing the Samurai armour from the show, while I study every detail of it and moving on come to stop at the sighing area where the Cast of **_“Hannibal”_** are all talking to Fans; signing off pictures or just books by Thomas Harris then see who I’m to be Bodyguarding.

Both are sitting next to each other, enjoying themselves then suddenly he turns his head like he sensed me watching me.

 I continue to stand there with the fake heart inside me suddenly starting to speed up its heartrate, so fast I must grip my chest with one hand fisting my hand into the shirt for support at the look as he frowns when he sees it then getting out of the chair comes over to me

“Are you alright? Do need some help?” He asks me, while I manage to send the special chemicals to relax the heart within me and standing up straight, frown suddenly when I feel droplet of something trickle down the side of my forehead.

_I’m I……sweating!?_

_I can’t…...be._

_What…...the hell is going on!!?_

_I’m a **“Mecha”** not…...a **Human.**_

 

“I’m fine, Mr. Mikkelsen. Thank for your concern.”

 I hear myself say, soon heading away to just get away from the strange pull…. he is making me feel……and try not to think of the stares from other people at my odd behaviour.

 

* * *

 

 

** Mads Mikkelsen’s P.O.V: **

 

**“HEY, MADS…WAKE UP.”**

 

He hears Lawrence shout at him, making him come out of the strange haze……... _What was that I just felt!?......._ and turn to look back at the others, who all looking at with him different forms of concern on their faces then ruffling a hand through his hair, heads back over to sit down next to Hugh, who under the table squeezes his hand to reassure that whoever they were fine.

“I’m fine. Don’t concern yourself, Hugh. I thought the they were having a cardiac arrest, so went to see if they wanted help.” He says, noticing how the others seem convinced by this.

“So, did I. But, anyway let’s get this done.” Hugh says to him, making him nod silently in reply and continue to finish off signing for Fan’s eager to hear the news of the new Season of **_“Hannibal”_** all at the sametime thinking about……the strange Fan, with the black shirt and leather jeans

And why he felt strange around them.

It is only when he gets his shoulder punched lightly, that he notices he has misspelled his name again to **_“Mikkleson”_** instead of Mikkelsen as he slaps his forehead, with embarrassment flooding onto his cheeks at that fact he had just done it.

“Mads, really......I know they spelled your name wrong in 2014. But, I dread to think what questions you’re going get asked when all get in the Lecturer Theatre.” Richard Armitage says.

He turns his face, giving the man a slight glare at this then gets up, heading away from the signing table to just anywhere where he could think for once.

Think alone.

* * *

 

 


End file.
